


The Immortal Cor

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, episode gladiolus, young!Cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: So how exactly did a 15 year old Cor Leonis survive the Trial of Gilgamesh?





	

  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, played through Episode Gladiolus and cannot stop thinking of 2 things: One, TOPLESS GLADIOLUS and TWO, a 15 year old Cor yelling at Gilgamesh FIGHT ME


End file.
